Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs Truth or Dare!
by KKthepowerpuff
Summary: It's truth or dare time guys! My lovely co-host Mickey(OC) and I can't wait for you guys' truths and dares for our unsuspecting heroins! It depends on you guys if I have to change this from T to M.
1. Welcome to Truth or Dare

**KKthePowerpuff sadly does not own The PPG or the RRB**

Me: Hey guys! Did you miss me;)

Buttercup: Why would they, you never post anything. Hell, your only other story on here has only 4 chapters and you have been working on it since October!

Me:Why are you so mean to me! Is it because i turned you into a-

Everybody: NO SPOILERS!

Me: Oh yeah, sorry.

Buttercup: And yes it is.

Me: *sob*

Blossom: Don't let her bitchy attitude get to you, your awesome and you'll finish it eventually.

Me: Thanks Bloss. That's your my favorite!

Bubbles: WHAT!?

Me: Oops, sorry Bubs.

Bubbles: *heavy sobbing*

Boomer: Now look what you did *going over to comfort his wailing girlfriend*

Me: I said I was sorry.

Butch: Can you get to the fucking point of why the hell we are all here in the first place!?

Me: Jeez,you guys are mean today!

Reds: *cough cough*

Me: Not you guys though

Reds smile and everyone else rolls their eyes.

Me: But I will get to the point. I've been reading lots of Truth or Dare fanfics with you guys and I wanna right one.

Everybody: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Me: You better get over it 'cause it's happening!

Brick: Well who's gonna come up with the truths and dares.

Me: I don't know but I'll think of something. (You guys, PLEASE REVIEW!)

Someone in purple to my left coughs to signal their presence.

Me: Oh yeah. Girls, boys, (lovely audience), I would like to introduce my lovely co-host, Mickayley!

Mickey: Hi everybody, nice to meet you guys.

PPG: YOU LOOK LIKE BUNNY!

Me: Yeah. She basically is but I wanted to have someone who doesn't have a B name be my co-host so here is Mickey!

Butch: She's pretty hot.

Buttercup promptly smacks him hard. The other boys agreed but silently at the terrifying glare they were receiving from their girlfriends.

Butch: OW….Not hotter then you babe.

Buttercup is still glaring at Butch

Blossom: I have a question

Me: Yes?

Blossom: What happens if we fail or skip a truth or dare

Me: Don't do it, let's just say you'll STRONGLY regret it.

Mickey and I share a devilish look at each other.

Bubbles: *still a little scared* um…what kind of um…dares and truths will there be?

Me: Since you guys are all 18, there can be any kind of dares. (smirking)

Everybody but me and Mickey gulp.

Brick: *whispers* can I have a fourth wall break?

Me*whispers* sure.

*Fourth wall breaks*

Brick is the only one who knows this is a fanfic BTW

Me: Watcha need?

Brick: I thought since you were fourteen you would not do anything bad.

Me: Well I said that then I read some stuff written by a twelve year old that was a little risqué so I thought fuck it.

Brick: So any dares and truths will be allowed to review?

Me: Yes and will be very much appreciated.

Goes back to the others

Boomer: So when do we start?

Me and Mickey: NOW!

 **Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review so I can do this. Also, like I said before, ANY truths or dares are appreciated. You can even ask Mickey and I some truths. Hell, Please dare Mickey to do something! Bye guys!**


	2. Round 1

**KKthePowerpuff sadly does not own the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys.**

Me: "Welcome to the first official round of TRUTH OR DARE!"

Everyone(but Mickey): "…yay."

Mickey death glares the scariest glare known to man.

Everyone: "YAY!"

Me: "Now that's more like it."

BC: "Please tell me you have no truths or dares and we can just sit here and do nothing."

Me: "You wish! (Thanks for reviewing guys, keep it up :) First is a dare for Boomer."

Booms: *sarcastically* "Oh joy."

 _Can you Dare Boomer to run a mile? I would like to see his reaction._

Me: "You heard the dare, go run a mile!"

Booms: "WHAT!? DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME DIE!"

Brick: "Oh suck it up dude. As much as I hate to admit it, your the fastest out of us."

Butch: "True"

Booms: "I hate all of you". * goes to run a mile outside*

Bloss: "While he's out running should we move on to the second one."

Me: "Nopes. The second one is for Boomer too."

Butch: "Well as long as they all go to Boomer, I won't have to give a fuck."

Everyone(but Mickey, me, and Bubbles): "Agreed!"

Bubbles: "Why are you guys so mean to Boomie!"

Bloss: "Oh please Bubs, if you were in our position you would agree with us."

Bubble: "….true"

Boomer comes back on panting and literally collapses on the couch.

Me: "So how was the run. You were only gone for a minute"

Booms: "Brick…told you…I'm…the…fastest"

Me: "Yeah, but I didn't know you were that fast." (They still have their powers, just not super speed)

Booms: "Thanks…I think"

Me: "Your welcome. Now you have another dare."

Booms: "C'MON!"

 _Dare Boomer to do something dirty. Then have him jump in mud. LOL_

Me: "Well Boomer, you gotta do something dirty."

Booms: "Like what?"

Everybody starts thinking.

Mickey: "I GOT IT!"

Mickey whispers something and goes redder than Bricks eyes.

Booms: "GROSS. NO WAY!"

Mickey: "Too bad, so sad. NOW DO IT!"

Boomer sighs and goes over to Blossom. He then whispers something in her ear which she goes completely red. She then bitch slaps Boomer harder then she ever has before.

Booms: "OW!"

Bloss: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU FUCKING PERV!"

Booms: "I DIDN'T WANNA DO IT!"

Brick: "BOOMER DANIEL JOJO WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Booms: "You don't have to know and don't full name me BRICK JAMES JOJO!"

Me: "Alrighty guys, no need for a fight."

Brick: "THIS IS SO NOT OVER. YOU WAIT TIL WE GET HOME WHERE THERE ARE NO WITNESSES!"

Booms: *gulps*

Me: *whispering to Blossom* "You're not going to stop him?."

Bloss: "Are you kidding. I love when he's like this. It's sexy and makes me feel protected."

Me: "Makes sense I guess."

Mickey: "Can we please get on with the round?"

Me: "Oh yeah. Sorry bout that."

 _Ok so hi! Here are some of mine ;-)_

 _Truths:_

 _Blossom- How would you react if one of the RRB burned your favorite book?_

 _Bubbles- Had any humiliating moments with Boomer?_

 _Wink wink nudge nudge_

 _Butch - What do you think of the whole PPG not just Buttercup?_

 _Dares:_

 _Brick- I dare you stay shirtless until about 2 or 3 chapters including this chappie_

 _Boomer- Hit on Buttercup and Blossom_

 _Buttercup and Blossom- you guys are my faves so have some fun! Mess around and maybe piss off Princess_

 _Host and Co host- I dare you guys to eat seven tubs of Ice cream different flavors of course!_

 _Ps…If one of them doesn't bother doing what I told them put em in a torture pit or room of suffering…_

 _Grins Wickedly_

Me: "Yay so many truths and dares! (Thank you Mabilluv13)"

Mickey: "WOOHOO! MORE TORTURE!"

BC: "I'm not gonna lie…you scare me."

Mickey: "Thanks, I try"

Me: "Anyway…Blossom. How would you react if one of the RRB burned your favorite book?"

Bloss: "Hmm…well if it was Boomer or Butch I'd beat em to a pulp. If it it was Brick I would yell,scream,cry and make him feel bad till he felt bad and bought me a new one. Then I would forgive and kiss him!"

Me: "Alright then, didn't know what I suspected. Hey Bub's?" *snickers*

Bubbles: "Yes…?"

Me: *snickering* "Had any embarrassing moments with Boomer?"

Everyone starts laughing at the blushing blondes.

Bubbles: "Um…maybe."

Me: "If you don't answer I'll have no choice to put you into THE ROOM OF SUFFERING."

Bubbles: "Fine…one night about 3 months ago while Boomie and I…were uh…making love…"

Everybody: "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BC: "I CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT WHERE THIS IS GOING HAHA!"

Bubbles: "Shutup!…well uh… we forgot to lock the door and the professor came into my room to see what that creaking noise was…and uh…yeah…"

Everybody was laughing so hard their stomachs were hurting.

Mickey: "OH GOD…HAHAHA…MY STOMACH…HAHAHA!"

Booms: "Yeah yeah so hilarious."

Me: "Oh god, that was amazing! Ok. Butch, what do you think of the all the PPG, not just Butters.

Butch: "Hm…well I feel like even though Blossom is sometimes a prude and bossy I respect her like a sister and she is also funny at times while smart. Bubbles, even as an immature crybaby, she is very sweet and caring to everyone she sees so I also treat her as part of my family. While we're on the subject I love Buttercup with all my heart. She is funny, strong, athletic, sexy,stunning and I'm gonna stop there 'cause we'll be here all day if I finish that list. I'm so glad that I'm hers and she's mine, she makes me who I am."

Me and Mickey: "AWWWWWWWWW!"

Brick: "Wow, so you do have a heart."

Butch: "Yeah yeah."

Buttercup: "I usually don't like PDA, *goes over and kisses Butch while blushing then sits on his lap* but that was really sweet."

Butch: "Thanks Butterbabe."

All girls: "AWWWWWWWWW!"

Bloss: "Oh and Butch, I love you like a brother too."

Bubs: "Me too!"

Butch: "Thanks."

Me: "Sorry to ruin this ADORBS moment, but we have some dares to attend to. Hey Brickhead."

Brick: "Oh no, what?!"

Me: "Calm yourself this is an easy one and I know Blossom will enjoy it. Stay shirtless for 3 rounds including this one."

Brick: " Easy enough."

Brick takes off his red shirt to reveal a beautifully sculpted 8 pack with his muscles perfectly sized tensed at the movements. (Shutup I'm not drooling!)

All girls: "HOT DAMN!"

Bloss: "HEY! HE'S MINE!"

Bubbles and BC snapped out of there chance and avoided looking at their obviously jealous boyfriends.

Me: "Damn Brick, I love this dare!"

Brick: *while blushing* "Thanks…I think."

Me: "You are very welcome!"

Blossom starts death glaring ate me so I go back to the Truths and Dares.

Me: "Booms, c'mere real quick."

Booms: "Not again!"

Me: " *whispering* You have to hit on Blossom and Buttercup"

Boom: "I'm really starting to think you want me to die."

Boomer goes over and sits in between Blossom and Buttercup(still on Butch's lap)

Booms: "Hey Blossy"

Bloss: "I don't trust you after what you did earlier!"

Booms: "About that, I'm sorry. I would never want someone as beautiful as you to be mad at me."

Blossom starts blushing and Brick goes over to probably kill Boomer.

Bubbles: "WAIT!"

Brick stops and looks at Bubbles while she comes close to them a smile on her face.

Bubbles: "You can't hit Boomer…*smile disappears* …I GET FIRST SHOT"

Bubbles and Brick are both pounding Boomer and end up knocking him unconscious.

Me: " Welp, I guess he can't do the second part of that dare."

BC: "What was the second part of that dare."

Me: "To flirt with you."

BC blushes and is about to say something but Butch interrupts her.

Butch: "Well he's lucky cause I would've definitely killed his ass."

Me: "And the last dare goes to me and Mick."

PPG&RRB: "HA!"

Me: "And it says for us to eat seven tubs of ice cream!"

PPG&RRB: "WHAT?!"

Mickey: *while eating ice cream* "This is my Saturday night!"

Me: *while eating ice cream* "Same!"

Brick: "Well they're busy so that's all for now!"

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! Please keep on reviewing!**


	3. Round 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy with school wrapping up and no one would review. I also had an issue with the format of the story so I had to change that. But on a happier note, it's almost summer and during those warm months, I can update like once a week on the regular! With that out of the way, KKthePowerpuff sadly does not own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys.**

Me: "Welcome back y'all! Did you miss me?"

The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs are all just on their phones not paying any attention to me. Even Micky is napping in her comfortable, purple arm chair. I'm getting annoyed at this point.

Me in the loudest voice ever: "YO BITCHES, GET OFF YOUR DAMN PHONES, MICKY WAKE THE FUCK UP, AND LETS GET ON WITH THIS SHIT!"

Everyone in the room is startled, Micky wakes up, and they all stare at me like I've lost my mind.

Bloss: "Are you ok? You don't seem like yourself."

Me: "Well I really wanna get on with this. I love doing this with y'all but you weren't paying attention. Hell, I should be studying for finals but I'm here with you."

Micky: "Oh we're sorry. We'll pay attention and do the dares without arguments."

Me: "Will you answer the truths truthfully?"

Everyone answered with a simultaneous yes.

Me: "Yay! Then let's get started!"

 _Soooooo, I wanna see a little more Bricksom action! Dare them to see how long they can kiss!_

Me: "Ok. I will have to say I really wanna see this dare. (Blossick or Bricksom is my fave pairing by the way) So Brickhead…"

I look to the direction of said red-head and blushed the color of his eyes. Realization hit me that last round, someone dared Brick to stay shirtless for 3 chapters. That doesn't mean Blossom forgot, she's been staring at Brick for a while now, even when she was on her phone.

Brick: "Watcha need K?"

Me while trying not to blush to hard: "This person wants to know how long you and your

Blossy-Boo can kiss."

Blossom snaps out of her trance and glares at that lovely nickname I dubbed her with.

Bloss: "Really? Blossy-Boo."

Brick goes over and sits next to his girlfriend. He puts his arm over her shoulder while she blushes at the touch of his sculpted muscles. She looks up at him while blushing.

Brick whispering: "I kind of like Blossy-boo."

Brick leans in and kisses Blossom sweetly yet passionately for about 10 minutes while we watched awing the whole time, even the boys found it sweet. They parted for air but could've gone on for a while. The red lovers stared lovingly at each other, pink tinting their cheeks, then realized everyone was staring at them. The rose on their face goes to beat red in a second and they part completely looking everywhere except each other.

Me: "Awwww, that was SO FRICKING CUTE!"

Bloss: "Arn't there other truths and dares."

Me: "Oh yeah."

 _Truths_

 _Brick-what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?_

 _Blossom-If Brick was secretly cheating with you what would you do?_

 _Butch- buttercup accidentally left the door to the bathroom open while taking a shower. What do you do?_

 _Buttercup- can we be friends?_

 _Boomer-how did it feel when you made love with Bubs?_

 _Bubbles -can we be friend also can I call you Bubs?_

 _Dares_

 _Host-you must torture Brick.I don't care if he is your favorite._

 _Boomer-Go with Blossom to a separate there for 20min_

 _Blossom- burn bricks hat_

 _That's all I got. Oh and I am really looking forward to reading this so plz continue you are awesome cause you act just like me. I like you to Kk._

Me: "I like you too:)! So lover boy, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

I swear I didn't know a human being could go redder than red, but Brick never ceases to amaze me.

Brick: "Do I have to say…"

Me: "Yepadoodlydoo!"

Brick lets out a huge sigh and continues: "Once I was walking in the hallway at school and maybe,kinda,sorta….tripped and accidentally kissed Princess Whorebucks on the lips."

It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. Then…

"…..BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Everyone in the room started bursting out laughing, even Blossom who should be madly jealous was laughing her little ass off.

Brick who was redder then red: "C'mon guys,cut me some slack."

Butch who was matching his oldest brother's eyes: "Is…that why…Whorebucks…always goes…*in a nasally voice* 'Hey Brickie! Arn't you happy to see me?'…Hahaha."

Brick: "Oh shutup Bitchy-boy."

Butch: "HEY!?"

Me: "Ok guys…whew…Hey Blossy."

Bloss still recovering: "…Yeah?"

Micky: "What would you do if you found out Brick was secretly cheating on you?"

Bloss looking a little hurt at the suggestion: "Well…I don't know. I would feel hurt beyond words because I love Brick more than words can describe, and if he hated me enough to cheat on me… I just don't know what I'd do…"

Blossom doesn't continue due to the tears welling in her eyes at the suggestion. Brick looks pained that his girlfriend is about to cry at something that is technically his fault.

Bubs looking concerned: "Don't cry Blossom, it was just a question."

Booms: "Yeah. Even though Brick is a major douche, he loves you and would never,ever cheat on you."

Brick: "Thank you and Fuck you Boomer."

Booms: "Anytime Broseph."

Micky: "Ok, Butchy-Boy. Buttercup is taking a shower and the door was accidentally left open. What do you do?"

Butch with half lidded eyes and a devil-may-care smirk: "Well I think I might have to climb in myself and help little Butterbabe with cleaning that sexy body of hers."

BC(still on Butch's lap) slaps him while saying "FUCKING PERV!"

Micky: "I think we could've expected that."

Me: "Yep, anyway lets move on. Buttercup, this person wants to know if they can be your friend."

BC: "As long your not a bitch or an asshole, sure."

Me: "Cool. Hey Booms?"

Booms: "Yo."

Me blushing and giggling: "How did it feel making love to Bubs?"

Everyone except the blue couple starts laughing while the blues are closing like mad.

Booms: "Well…that time your referencing…and every other time…it feels amazing."

Me: "God some of these truths are just too good. Bubbly, this person wants to be your friend and wants to call you Bubs. Is that ok with you?"

Bubs still blushing: "Of course, I'd love to be your friend tomboybubs. Love the name BTW!"

Me: "Yep. Fan of that tomboybubs! Let's get on to the dares….MUAHAHAHAH!

Micky: "Now I am frightened."

Me: "Hey Brick…tehehe."

Brick: "Oh god!"

I go over to the sexy red-head(I DIDN'T SAY THAT, IT WAS YOUR IMAGINATION!) and put a red band on his wrist.

Brick: "What's this?"

Me with a sassy smirk of my own: "Go kiss Bloss and find out."

Brick: "Ok."

Brick goes over to innocently kiss his girlfriend, right as their lips touch a volt of electricity is jolted into Brick.

Brick: "AHH, FUCK!"

They instantly part and Brick is panting heavily at the electricity which is also making his hair stand up.

Brick: "I knew every time we kissed there was electricity but never that much."

Me: "MUAHAHA! Now overtime you kiss Blossom you'll get shocked with even more electricity than the time before."

Reds: "WHAT!"

Me: "Sorry. The dare was to torture Brick."

Bloss: "But why me!"

Me: "Sorry Blossy."

Brick: "How long must I endorse this THE WORST KIND OF TORTURE!"

Me: "I don't know. (I'll leave that to you guys ;) Booms, go in a room with Blossy for 20 minutes."

Booms: "Why?"

Micky: "Cause she said so!"

Boomer and Blossom go into a spare room with no windows I had standing by just in case I had some dares that involved it.

Brick: "I don't trust him alone with my Cherry Blossom!"

Micky: "It's just 20 minutes."

20 minutes later

Me: "Ya'll can come out now!"

They come out blushing and with Blossom's lip-gloss gone. I wonder what happened…

 _I have some ddddaaarrrreeeessss!_

 _1:Buttercup has to run to the gang green gangs place and kiss each on the lips then let Butch beat them up(do not let them die)_

 _2:Boomer has to burn everyone's (including Mick's)most precious items then let them beat him up._

 _3:Blossom has to go and kiss Dexter on the lips for 15 seconds then tell everyone how it felt(use a lie detector JUST in case)_

Micky: "Hey Butters, go run into the Gang Green Gang and kiss them each on the lips."

BC: "WHY?!"

Butch at the same time: "FUCK NO!"

Me: "Boys, hold your brother down. Buttercup, do the dare."

The boys go and hold down their psychotic brother and BC goes and kisses Arturo,Snake,Big Billy, Grubber, and last but not least Ace. She comes back and throws up in the bathroom like everyone else would while Butch beats those bastards to a pulp.

Me: "Ok. Booms, you have to burn everyone's most precious items including Micky's.

No one was really paying attention until I said that, then they all screamed a collective "NOOO!"

Boomer ran and collected Brick's red hat, Blossom's magenta bow, Butch's forest green blanket, Buttercup's lime green blanket, Bubble's baby blue blanket, and Micky's Micky Mouse ears that she wears daily and burns them in front of their eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Bubs while crying her pretty blue eyes out: "Boomer….HOW COULD YOU?!"

She then starts bawling her eyes out, followed by Micky,Blossom,Buttercup then even Butch and Brick. Boomer then feels terrible that not only has he caused his sweet girlfriend to cry, but also his closest friends. Hell, his brothers who barely show sadness, are now bawling their eyes out because of Boomer.

Booms who also now has tears in his eyes: "Guys…I'm so sorry…I never wanted t-"

He never finishes his sentence because he is pummeled by 6 pissed off super-powered teens. They then beat him up worse than Butch did with the Gang Green Gang. Bubbles takes him and throws him into the spare room and locks it.(Can you guys come up with a name for that room?)

Me: "Damn, you guys are really attached to those items aren't you."

Micky: "How would you feel if I burned your hair bow."

Me: "BITCH DON'T YOU DARE!" (Yes I wear a hair bow, I blame Blossom.)

Micky: "Anyway, Blossom go kiss Dexter for 15 seconds and tell us how it was."

Bloss: "BLECH!"

Brick: "Like hell she will!"

Me: "You can't kiss her anyway."

Brick,now upset: "DON'T REMIND ME!"

Blossom goes and finds Dexter and kisses the nerd for 15 seconds. He doesn't want her to let go when she tries to pull away, so she kicks the dork in his nuts.

Micky: "How was it Blossy."

Bloss: "Well…"

Me: "WAIT!"

I went and got a lie detector to use on Blossom.

Me: "Ok, now."

Bloss: "He wasn't the worst kisser which was very shocking but I love Bricks 2000000000000 times more."

*Truth detected*

Me: "Ok everybody! Awesome round and sorry for the wait! See y'all in the next round!


	4. Round 3

**Do I really still have to say this. KK no owny genius Craig McCracken does.**

I slowly sneak into the TORD place. The lights are off and it's WAY too quiet in here,which can only mean…oh shit.

"AND WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I turn around and face the angry glare of 7 superpowered teens.(You didn't forget about Micky did you?)

"I'm sorry guys, please don't hurt me." I pleaded.

"Depends on what your excuse is for not updating this in almost a month!" screamed an angry Bloss.

"Well I think I have a good excuse. I still had school for a while and as most teens know the end of school is usually filled with a shit-load of tests. Then after school I went on vacay and was too busy to write. Then when I got home, tragedy struck. MY WIFI WAS DOWN FOR LIKE A WEEK! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I SURVIVED! So I couldn't see what truths or dares people wanted me to do so I couldn't write. But it's up now and I apologize. And before I forget, hopefully this is up so it's accurate, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY AMERICA!"

"Actually, that's a pretty decent excuse" said a forgiving Booms.

"Thnx dude, so let's get on with the round." I said cheerfully.

 _Yay OK I have more_

 _Truths:_

 _Brick- You just found out that Blossom is [cheating what]'s your reaction?_

 _Buttercup-Im not an asshole and I love you want to go to the skatepark for a while?_

 _Butch- You are a perv but still you are we be friends too?_

 _Boomer-I saw what you did._

 _Bubs - You are so awesome and is one million dollars._

 _Dares_

 _Everyone-Party!My treat!_

"Thanks for those tomboybubs. So (still shirtless) Brickhead, Blossom is cheating. What's your reaction." Micky asks said red-head.

Brick looked normal until that questioned was asked. A super fast blink and you'll miss it look of hurt passed through his crimson eyes,it was obvious Brick didn't want to answer this because he's not one to show emotion but he did anyway.

"Huh…well uh…I would feel really hurt that she wouldn't come out and say she didn't love me anymore…probably kill the guy who she cheated on me with…then..uh…I don't really know…"

Brick trailed off due to finding wetness on his cheeks. He wiped the tears away quickly because of embarrassment. Everyone,especially Blossom, was awed by the uncharacteristic show of raw emotions from someone as stoney as Brick.

"Um, are you ok bro?" asked a confused yet concerned Butch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we get on with the rest of the round?" Brick asked while sniffling.

I ignored the question and went over to the tearing up super teen and removed the red band from his wrist that prevented him from kissing Blossom. "I think you need some girlfriend affections." I whispered to him and was answered with a firm hug. "Thanks." he whispered to me. At the hurt look I saw coming from Blossom at the closeness of me at her boyfriend, I broke the hug to go back to the truths.

"Buttercup. Tomboybubs is not an asshole and loves you. Do you wanna join em at the skate park?" I asked.

"I would love to dude! Also, thank you, for the whole loving me thing." Buttercup said with a small blush creeping up on her face. Butch looks right about murderous.

"Coolio. Also TBB says Butch you're a perv but do you wanna be friends too?" Micky asked.

"Hmmm…I would love to but I kind of want to kill you for saying you love my Butterbabe and asked her on a date you bastard!" said a pissed of Butch.

"Butch,don't be a dick! For one thing I don't think it's a , at least this one's not a perv."

Butch didn't talk after that, while looking a little hurt.

"Wow,ok. Boomer…TBB saw what you did there.*wink wink* Micky said with the wink.

"I-I-I have n-no idea w-what your talking a-about." Boomer stammered while blushing.

The real question is, why is Blossom blushing…

"Ok. Bubs, apparently you're awesome so here's a million bucks." I said, while being jealous.

"FUCK YEAH!" Bubbles shouted. She took the money and did a happy dance.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in." Micky said. What everyone else,but me, never noticed was Micky taking $40.I never said anything due to the fact I got half of it.

 _OMFG! ROFLMAOOO! This hilarious keep it up. Okies truth time d RRB are my all time faves (sorry girls) so if u were stranded on an island just u three what would u each bring and if it comes to it who would be eaten first._

 _Butch what's ur middle name._

 _Boomer if u didn't have Bubbles who would u date and why._

 _Dares time baby(mwahaha)_

 _Girls cheerlead to Birthday Cake by Rihanna RRB and Mitch design d customes_

 _Blossom cut ur hair and dye it yellow (gomenesai)_

 _Brick I love u but burn ur hat and let Bubbles dress u as she pleases_

 _Butch u and Boomer r my faves Brick is close second like by a milli second swear. Cookies, icecream and ur fave treats ONLY if butch dyes his hair hot pink. Did I mention ANYTHING U WANT. That's all for now. Mwahh. Good work_

"Ok boys, if you were stranded on an island just you three*so no girls allowed*what would each of you bring?" I asked.

"Battery powered phone." said Boomer.

"A book on how to survive in the wild." said Brick.

"Hunting supplies." said Butch.

"Sounds about right based on y'alls personality. Also, who would get eaten first?" Micky asked.

"I have no idea." Boomer said.

"Ok Brick,Butch, who would get eaten first?." I asked this time.

The two boys looked at each other then simultaneously answered…

"Boomer."

"WHAT!?" screamed Boomer.

"Sorry dude. To survive you need brains, hence Brick, and Bronze, which includes moi. You…you're more for if we had to, you'd be the first to go." Butch explained.

"Harsh man…" Boomer said while looking hurt.

"Aww, look whatcha did to little Boomer!" I said while going over to give him a hug.

"At least a 14 year old who I've only known for a few months appreciates me more than my own brothers." Boomer said while hugging me back and glaring at his brothers.

"As you can see, KK is a hugger. Anyways, Butch, what's your middle name?" Micky asked.

"Not telling." Butch said while turning his head.

"Joshua" said Brick, Boomer, and Buttercup at the same time.

"Hey!" screamed Butch.

"Haha…anyway, hey Booms-"

I stopped because I realized I was still sitting on Boomer's lap. So while blushing I got up and moved to my seat next to Micky.

"Yeah K" he asked.

"If you didn't have Bubs, who would you date and why?"

"Huh, never came to mind, but I guess I would date…*thinking*…Micky."

"REALLY?!" everybody,including a blushing Micky and a jealous Bubbles, screamed.

"Yeah. She seems really cool, pretty cute, and she doesn't have a boyfriend who's my brother."

Micky's blush deepens and so does Bubble's jealousy.

"Well I'm gonna stop this before it gets even more awkward, Girls get ready to cheerlead!"

"WHAT!?" screamed all the girls,including Micky, at the same time the boys screamed "YES!"

"That's not the best part, boys, you get to design the uniforms." i said while smirking cause it didn't say the host.

"Bad idea. THEY'LL MAKE US DO IT IN OUR UNDERWEAR!" screamed an angry and scared Blossom.

"Not my problem. Boys, start designing."

A little while later..

The girls come back,as Blossom predicted, nearly naked and shook their pom-poms *get your mind out of the gutter!* to Birthday Cake by Rihanna. Then immediately after changed back to their regular clothes and sat as far away from the boys as they could.

"Ok, to add to the humiliation, Bloss cut your hair and dye it yellow." I said.

"Oh no. Nonononono, you can dare me to do anything else, but I am not cutting my hair that I've been growing since I was five and ruining the color." Blossom stated dead seriously.

"So, you'd do anything else." I asked smirking.

"Hell yes, ANYTHING."

"Ok…I dare you to make out with Boomer."

"WHAT?!" screamed Blossom,Brick,Boomer,and Bubbles.

"You wanna save your hair, then pucker up." I said while the greens were laughing.

Blossom stood up and slowly made her way over to Boomer and sat next to him. Butch and BC were holding down their remaining sibling ahead of time. Bloss took a deep breath and started making out with Booms. Their actions though looked like they've done this together before…

"You guys can stop now." Micky said while laughing.

They parted instantly and Bloss ran back to her seat avoiding all eye contact as did Boomer.

"Well, that dare got reeeeeaaaal interesting." said a smirking BC.

"Ok, sorry Brick I already know your mad but you have to burn your hat." I said

"I can't. Boomer, my ex-brother, already did." Brick said practically growling.

Boomer didn't look up from the ground because he knew he was receiving glares from everyone at the mention of what he did last time.

"Oh yeah. Well, Bubbles gets to dress you as she pleases."

"SHIT!" Brick screamed while dragging Brick into "The Room"

He came out five minutes later with a red muscle shirt on underneath a leather black vest. He also had on black jeans with chains on them and red tennis shoes on. Bubbles also gave him a new red hat, but this one said "Property of Blossom" on the front. He was looking good.

"I actually like this dare, thanks Bubs." Brick said thankfully.

"Your welcome Brick." Bubs said cheerfully back.

"Now boys, you can anything you want, ONLY if Butch dyes his hair hot pink." says a giggling Micky.

"FUCK NO!" Butch screamed.

"FUCK YEAH!" the boys screamed and held down Butch and forcibly dyed his hair hot pink.

"WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!" Butch screamed.

"Calm down, now you guys get anything you want at this PARTY! WOOHOO" Micky screamed while turning on the jams! (Thanks to TBB)

"Bye y'all! See you next time" I said while dancing

 **Thanks for reading, please review! Again sorry for the wait! :)**


	5. Round 4

***Heavy sigh* KKthePowerpuff doesn't own the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND WE'RE BACK!" Micky screamed hurting all of our eardrums.

"OW! Jeez, bring down the volume a little bit. Let's get started (in our indoor voices hopefully)

 _FanficFan920_

 _PPG: Which of your villains is tolerable enough, to you, that you are able to hang out with them, excluding the Rowdyruffs._

 _RRB: Who would you consider more your father. Mojo or HIM?_

 _Blossom: You know that dumb old band that sang "The love you take adds up to the love you make," or something like that. Is the Beatles. Probably one of the most famous bands of all time._

 _Everyone: Team Cap or Team Iron Man?_

"Ok girls, which of your villains,not the RRB, are the most tolerable?" I asked.

"I think the amoeba boys 'cause they're not a real threat." said BC.

"Yeah, sounds legit." the other girls say at the same time. (Don't kill me for saying legit)

"Alrighty then. Boys. Who do you consider more of a father, Mojo or Him." I asked.

"Well, we don't really consider either of them a father but I guess Mojo since we go by his last name but that's it." Brick answered for the group who agreed.(And has put his shirt back on *small tear*)

"Ok next truth…" I started but was then interrupted by Bubbles.

"Are you ok? You don't seem like yourself."

"How so…" I asked confused yet shakily.

"Your not like your happy go lucky self, are you ok?" asked a concerned Blossom.

"I'll tell you guys at the end because we don't have a lot of truths or dares." I answer honestly.

All seven superteens look at me concerned but waited for me to continue.

"Blossom, you know that dumb old band that sang "The love you take adds up to the love you make," or something like that. Is the Beatles. Probably one of the most famous bands of all time." I stated.

"I'm sorry at 5 years old I couldn't appreciate the amazing songs of the Beatles, one of my favorite bands now." she stated in a huff.

"Ok. This is a question that is for everyone and if you answer incorrectly, we can no longer be friends." I say, dead seriously.

Everyone is looking a little nervous but is waiting for me to continue.

"….Team Cap or Team Iron man. Answer this one at a time and no one interrupt until the end. Starting with BC." (This is way important man.)

"I'm team Iron Man. He's funnier and more badass in a fucking awesome metal suit than a guy walking round in the colors of at least 6 countries." she says seriously.

"Alright. Butch?"

"Cap, I don't know why but I've never really liked Iron Man so, yeah." he states.

"Ok. Bubbles?"

"Sorry guys, I'm Team Cap. I mean the Civil War is about freedom and you can't get more freedom then Captain fucking AMERICA!" she argues.

"Valid point. Booms?"

"Same as Bubbly, Team Cap. Same argument too." he says even though I think he has no idea what we're talking about.

"Ok? Blossy Boo?"

She glares at me at the return of that awesome nickname but answers "Team Iron Man. I mean is it really too much to ask for a bit of security?"

"Very true. Brickhead?"

"Same as Blossy Babe, Iron Man. I mean if we allow superpowered individuals to wreak havoc with no regard for the law, how are they any better than the criminals they've pledged to defeat?" he answered.

"Alrighty then. Last but not least, Micky, what do you think?"

"Well I can't answer that because I never saw the movie and that wouldn't be fair to answer."

"Thank you for that. In that case, my only friends here are Blossom, Brick and BC. TEAM IRON MAN ALL THE WAY!" (Jk! Love everyone, even if they're on Team Cap ;)

"FUCK YEAH!" screamed team Iron Man.

"WHATEVER!" screamed Team Cap.

 _RimmieStar_

 _Hey I am enjoying this fanfiction so continue it._

 _Anyway's..._

 _Brick- what do you think Blossom and Boomer did in that room to make Blossom's lip gloss come off_

 _Butch- if you could kill anyone who would it be_

 _Boomer- what do you think Brick will do to you if he find's out what happened in the room_

 _Dare's (I am evil so...)_

 _Blossom- since your my fav I will let you have one part of my kingdom for a week and you can do whatever in that part_

 _Bubbles- kick Butch in the ball's with all of your strength_

 _BC- I dare you to go to another dimention and bring a person with you, here I will give you my dimention staff, which should be right in front of you now_

 _Boomer- tell Butch and BC what you and Blossom did in that room_

 _Well I hope you survive because if you did what everyone probably think's you did... You might be dead..._

"Ok. Brick, what do you think Blossom and Boomer did in that room to make Blossom's lip gloss come off?" Micky asked curiously, I think everyone wants to know the answer to this question.(Including me!)

Brick was practically growling while answering.

"Well they better have been talking about how much Brick would kill us if we did anything other than that. And Boomer so help me if I find you did ANYTHING to Blossom, you will have a HUGE problem to deal with. With all of that said what I personally think is my brother betrayed me and made out with my girlfriend. Why it happened, I will never know, but all I know is neither of them are on my good side right now." Brick snarled. Thought that answer you could hear anger, betrayal, hurt, and heartbreak from the once emotionally cold Brick.

Everyone was torn between being curious with why they would do something like that, anger toward the betraying teens, and sympathy toward the obviously hurt Brick. I glanced at Bubbles and she looked like she was about to burst into tears at her questionable boyfriend. Said boyfriend also looked very embarrassed and ashamed about what happened with Blossom. Blossom looked like she was about to burst into tears because of the fear that she ruined everything with the love of her life.

"Well, this is getting a little heated so let's move on shall we. Butch, if you could kill anyone who would it be?" I asked moving on from the Blossoomer disaster. (I don't know if that's Blossom/Boomer ship but you get it right?)

"Well, I would say Boomer for whatever idiotic thing he did in those 20 minutes, but I can't kill him 'cause I don't kill family. Sadly. Anyway, I would probably kill HIM. Even though he's my "father", he's a total asshole. Trying to get us to kill the girls since they have our trust and just being a weird,freak." he said, both of his brothers agreeing with what he said.

"Alrighty then, I'd hate to be HIM. Boomer what do you think Brick will do if he found out what happened that room." Micky asked.

"W-Well he'd probably…uhh..k-kill me. But it wouldn't totally be my fault." stammered Boomer.

"And why wouldn't be your fault you two-timing bastard?" said, get this, BUBBLES!

Boomer flinched and looked actually close to tears at what his girlfriend said but answered "I-It's a long story. Don't we have some dares or something?"

"Uhh y-yeah. Well Bloss since your this person's fave, they will let you have one part of their kingdom for a week and you can do whatever in that part." I said.

"FUCK YEAH! Well I know what I'm doing when I leave this today." Blossom yelled.

"Yeah. You'll be telling me what happened in that room and why you did" said a still hurt Brick. Blossom looked at him and silently agreed.

"Alright. Bubbles, has Butch pissed you off lately?" Micky asked.

"Yes actually, is that it?" the pig-tailed blonde asked.

"No, here's the fun part for you. You get to kick Butch in the balls with all you're strength." said a smirking Micky.

"FUCK YEAH!" Bubbles screamed at the same time Butch screamed "WHAT!"

Micky got her phone out to film this while Butch tentatively got up off the couch. Bubbles was practically jumping up and down when Butch slowly turned towards the smirking blonde.

"KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK!" everyone was screaming.

"BURN IN HE-" Butch was screaming until Bubbles put her full force into a swift kick towards his nuts. "FUCKING HELL!" he wheezed.

We would've felt bad for him if we all weren't dying of laugher.

"Ok….GOD THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE SEEN ALL DAY!" I yelled in between laughter.

"Oh…whatever." Butch said while slowly sitting back down, recovering.

"Alrighty then. Ok,Boomer. Go tell BC and Butch what you and Blossom did in that room." Micky said.

Boomer took Butch and BC into said room for about 10 minutes. When they came out, the greens looked a little shocked but had a hint of understanding in their green eyes, while Boomer was blushing as red as his heartbroken brother's eyes.

"Ok, BC. Here's a dimension staff, go to another dimension for a bit. I'll tell you when to come back." I told BC.

"Cool dude. Peace I'm out!" she said while holding the dimension staff which transported her.

 _Ashuri_

 _Yyyeerrss! Lol hilarious. I saw their little loopy holes hehehe. I love this keep up d good work. I just knew Boomie would be eaten first. Sorry instinct._

 _Okies-um truths boomer why are u and blossom treatin on/ lyin to brick and bubbles. For shame! Tell d truth no loop holes dodgin this question leads to five weeks as Princess' personal slaves. Followed by Him and Mojo._

"Boomer. Why are you and Blossom cheating on and lying to Brick and Bubbles. And no bullshit either, why are you hurting people you love and why won't you even tell them what happened." Micky said in a very angry tone.

"I can really only say this; we are not cheating on our counterparts. I still and have always loved Bubbles, same as Blossom with Brick. The only reason we are avoiding the truth is it's really hard to explain what happened, but we would never cheat." Boomer said tearing up a bit.

Said superteens were shocked at how Boomer would say something and it be dead serious, lets just say, Brick's no longer an emotional wreck.

"Well alright let's stop there, except for one thing. Since this round is over, she will be here for the next round. Welcome Mari!" I exclaim.(An OC by Ashuri).

A girl with purple, thigh length hair, brown skin and amber-gold eyes walked in with a sadistic smirk on her face.

I already like her ;)

"Well, we'll all see you in the next round. BYE!"

 **Woooow! Waiting over a month and that's all you got! I apologize but still stick around! Also, if you wanna know what happened between Boomer and Blossom, be on the look out for a quick one-shot called "The Room."**


	6. Round 5

**Well thanks to my stupid mental health problems it's been a while hasn't it, also I should be asleep right now so if this is a little weird it's because it was typed at midnight. That said…**

 **KKthePowerpuff owns nothing but her terrible writing ability.**

"WE ARE BACK BITCHES!" I scream.

"YAY, I'm so happy you're better and ready to do this thang!" Micky said while fist pumping the air.

"I am too Mickster, let's do this! Mari, would you please kick us off." I ask the gorgeous girl across from me, who is ignoring me and listening to her Beats headphones!

"MARI!" screams everyone.

"What sorry, yeah let's do this!" Mari says while taking off her beats.

 _tomboybubs_

 _Your welcome guys_ _  
_ _Truths_ _  
_ _Brick - I saw how hurt you were so if you want ,I'll take you out and you can buy as you please._ _  
_ _Butch - You can come skate with me and Buttercup but you need to put on makeup and a dress if you want to come._ _  
_ _Dares_ _  
_ _Boomer - TELL EVERYONE WHAT I SAW OR I WILL PERSONALY KILL YOU!_ _  
_ _Micky - Go on a date with Boomer( sorry Bubs)_ _  
_ _Bubs - You can kill boomer if he did something bad_

"Alright, so Brick TBB saw that you were hurt so you can go leave and have some retail therapy if you want, 10 out of 10 would recommend." Mari says while looking over at Brick.

He seems to be thinking it over but then says "Nah, I'd rather stay here and find out what other betrayal will take place." he says while glaring with tears in his eyes at Boomer and Blossom.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT!"

Boomer suddenly shot out of his seat and walked in front of everyone, wow shit just got real.

"In that room. it was all dark for about 5 minutes with us talking for a bit like friends would. Then red smoke came out of no where and when we breathed it in we suddenly fell head over heals for each other! We couldn't help it and it wasn't our fault! We made out for a but then it wore off and we felt EXTREMELY guilty. I know Blossom loves Brick and it probably physically hurts her that this happened. As for me, I love Bubbles more than anything and I HATE that this happened. So Brick and Bubbles I am SOOO sorry this happened, we feel terrible about it. We didn't want to say it out loud because we would feel bad but it's worse with you guys hating us. I am sorry."

With that said Boomer crashed back in his seat and started crying, as was Blossom. Bubbles and Brick stood there in shock for a moment before going over to their loves and comforting them saying they forgive them. The greens sat there trying not to tear up as they knew what happened, but Micky and Mari were bawling.

"I'm really sorry guys." I say while wiping a tear away. ( **A/N I am actually crying** )

"It's ok, we're good now, lets continue this with hopefully no more drama." Boomer says wiping his last tear away.

"Alright then, well Butch, TBB says you can go skating with 'em and BC but you have to wear a dress with makeup." Mickey says.

"GOD DAMN IT! Well, sure I'll be there, but you keep your hands off my Butterbabe!" Butch says while putting his arm around Buttercup who is rolling her eyes.

"Ok, and I'm sorry after doing this after an emotional moment but, Mickers…" Mari says.

"…yes…" Micky says unsurely.

"You gotta go on a date with Boomer." Mar says while smirking a bit.

"WHAT!" said teens scream.

"Yup, it's what TBB wants so it's happening. Bye you crazy kids!" I say while pushing them to the door.

"CURSE YOU TOMBOYBUBS!" Bubbles screams as they leave.

"It's alright Bubbly, if Boomer does anything bad you can kill him." I say while smiling.

"That does make it better." she says smiling as well.

 _RowdyRuffGoddess_

 _Dares_

 _Bubbles- You have to watch Happy Tree Friends._

 _Butch- You are now a god. Do as you please._

 _Brick- I want to got to the moon. Take me there._

 _Truths_

 _All PPG-Lets be friends. My name is Bell._

 _Butch- did you really dye your hair Pink. Cause if you want I can give you black hair dye._

"Alright, Bubbles, we're going go watch a cartoon about fluffy animals." Mari says while dragging Bubbles to "The Room".

"YAY!" Bubbles says.

*30 minutes of Happy Tree Friends later*

Mari comes back not even fazed, while Bubbles looks like she's traumatized for life.

"So how was it?" I ask.

"I'll never look at animal the same again." she barely whispers.

( **A/N I had to watch an episode for this dare, I'm on Bubbles' side** )

"Ok. Butch you are now a god, do as you please." Mari says.

"FUCK YEAH!" Butch says.

*an hour of Butch basically torturing anyone who has even looked at Buttercup and making us do whatever he wants*

"ENOUGH!" Mari screams and takes Butch's power away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Butch screams.

"This is why you don't give an ex-super villain god like powers. Brick, RowdyRuffGoddess wants to go to the moon, take her there. " I say.

"No, A I don't feel like it, B you would explode since you don't have a spacesuit." Brick deadpans.

"Ok, don't worry girl, we'll get you a spacesuit soon. Now to all the PPG, Bell wants to be friends with all of you." Mari says.

"Sure!" the PPG agree.

"Coolio, and finally, Butch did you really dye your hair pink because Bell has some back hair dye she can give you." I say.

"I did but I dyed my hair when we got home, but thanks." he says.

Boomer and Micky come back laughing while Bubbles was glaring.

"Well hello love birds, how was the date?" asks Mari smirking.

"It was actually really fun, we got ice cream and walked around the park a bit and got to know each other. It was a blast!" Micky says while smiling, also I see they were secretly holding hands but let go.

"Yeah, We'll have to hang out again some time." Boomer says while going over to sit down next to Bubbles and going her a little kiss on her head, she stops glaring.

"Well I think that was a nice fun round so I'll se-"

"Not so fast Kailah Lynae, you forgot a dare." Mari says.

"First of all, thanks for telling everyone my horrible first and middle name, second no I didn't."

I say.

"Yes you did, look."

 _Sleepingbeauty445_

 _I dare the host to burn your hairbow and let the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys to throw pies at you (including Mickey)._

"Well we can't burn your hair bow since you got rid of it when you cut your hair on your 15th birthday, but the second part is still doable.

Micky and I slowly back into a corner while they grab Boston Creme, Lemon Meringue, and chocolate pies.

"NOOO MY FAVES!" Micky and I yell.

"FIRE" Blossom screams.

Micky and I get covered in our favorite flavors of pie, so cruel.

"Now that concludes it, see you next time!" Mari says.

 **Wow! I typed and posted in the same night! Good job me!**


	7. Round 6

**KKthePowerpuff owns nada, but will hopefully get better with updating!**

"Hello, is it me who isn't finishing this lyric because copyright and shit!" I sing quite beautifully!

"WOOOOOW! CAN YOU NOT UPDATE! C'MON NOW!" Mickey screamed.

"SHUTUP BOOBS MACKENZIE!"

Everyone looks at me like I lost my mind, which I did a long time ago if we're being honest!

 **(A/N Extra cool points if you get that reference!)**

"Anyway, let's get started, and I'll stop with the youtube references for now!"

 _BLAZETheDemonKid_

 _Truths first_

 _Brick why did you kiss princess?_

 _Butch why do you look so cute when you pout?_

 _Blossom what did Boomer tell you in chapter 1?_

 _DARE time (I'm a devil)_

 _Brick I DARE you to kiss Buttercup in front of Butch._

 _BC do you wanna be friends? I DARE you to pummel Butch._

 _Finally, Mickey I DARE you to flirt with BOOMER. Btw I really like your attitude so also, I DARE you to try and eat 3,000 cartons of ice cream in an hour._

"Wowie, thanks for the AWESOME dares! So, Brick why'd ya kiss the she-banshee?" Micky asked with genuine curiosity.

"Trust me I didn't want to, I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over a fallen book and of course the bitch was standing right there. Worst. Moment. EVER!" Brick said which we can all agree to.

"Well that sound absolutely sickening. Anyway, Butch my boy, Blaze wants to know why you look so cute when you pout." I say smirking slightly when I see Buttercup looking a little jealous.

"What are you talking about, I'm always cute!" Butch says while flashing a pretty cute smile.

"Suuuure greenie, so Blossy Bloss, I've been wondering this myself actually, what'd Booms say to you in round one?" Micky asked.

"Oh, god. I don't even want to think about it! Boomer is the sweet innocent one, I DON'T KNOW HOW HE ACTUALLY SAID I WANNA **** YOUR *** **** AND **** *** ***** ****** *****!" Blossom exclaimed. **(A/N It was too nasty to write, use your imagination to see if you can figure it out)**

"BOOMER I SWEAR TO THE LOVE OF CHRIST YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

After Brick exploded he lunged after the said blonde around trying to strangle him, thankfully for Boomer, Butch stopped the eldest before he could do some actual damage.

"IT WAS A DARE, I SWEAR I SCRUBBED MY MOUTH OUT WIH SOAP WHEN WE GOT HOME!" Boomer exclaimed while getting up, only having a bruised cheek under the wrath of Brick.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT! Ok, Brick come over here." I say as Brick makes his way over to where I was sitting.

"Ok, you need to kiss BC in front of Butch, but do it randomly." I tell him as he goes from livid to a shocked and oh so terrified face.

"Are you kidding! Butch, Buttercup, AND Blossom will all murder me and dance on my grave!" he angrily whispers.

"Not my problem!"

After that he went back to his seat not making any eye contact with the still disgusted Blossom or the adorable green couple.

"Ok…wait…where did Mari go?" I asked just now noticing the disappearance of that pretty cool cat. ( **Nope, not sorry)**

"Oh, she left to go get a new pair of headphones, she's scared the boys will ruin her special ones. But she brought her twin, Riri!" Mickey said brining in a pretty girl identical to Mari, but she as seen headphones instead of purple.

"Well Riri, would you like to introduce the next dare?" I ask.

"SURE! First off BC, will you be Blaze's friend?" she asks ze green puff.

"Sure thing dude, wow I'm getting all the friends today!" she yells.

After BC says that and Micky gives her the pummeling Butch dare, Micky pulls me aside.

"What's up Rickster!"

"Ok, one, don't call me that, two, I already like you but your dorkiness is rubbing off so can you keep it on the down low for my sanity's sake?" she asked me seriously.

"Well whoopsiedoodles, I'll sure try…wow I have a problem" I say as we make our way back not ready for the sight at hand.

BC was SERIOUSLY pounding on Butch while he was trying to fight her off while also trying to beat up Brick. Butch shouldn't worry about getting to Brick because Blossom has already torn his hat to shreds and now is actually trying to kill him. Throughout all the chaos, Bubbles was sitting in the corner of the room watching the fight, but also silently crying at Boomer and Mickey's flirtatious acts…which I hadn't dared her to do yet.

"YOU STEP AWAY FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS AND WORLD WAR THREE BREAKS OUT!" I screamed, because like seriously!

"MICKY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Riri screamed, also pissed she missed something.

"Oh, well right before BC started beating up Butch, Brick randomly kissed her which thoroughly pissed off everyone. BC is taking her anger out on poor Butchie Boy, while Blossom is trying to actually kill Brick." she exclaimed.

"Ok, but what about you and Boomer talking with the flirty flirts." I ask, obviously not really trying to tone down my dorkiness. **(Yes I actually talk like this.)**

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Mickey says blushing, nice try there Disney Darling.

"Alrighty then…give me one second." Riri says while pulling out a megaphone I dint even know she had.

"EVERYONE GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER, STOP FUCKING FIGHTING, AND SIT YOUR ASSES ON THE SOFAS! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I FLIP MY SHIZ!" she screamed, respect girl.

As anyone with hearing would do, we all sat down, even the terrified Mickey and me.

"Yay, now with that said- "

"ASHURI!"

Mari runs in the room screaming for her twin sister, what the fuck happened to truth or dare?

"WHAT! ARE YOU OK AQUAMARINE!" she asks her twiny twin.

"THERE IS A BEATS SALE DOWN THE STREET RIGHT NOW!" Mari screams as excited as I would be if I met Dan and Phil or Thomas Sanders, DAMN IT NO MORE YOUTUBE REFERENCES!

"…BYE BITCHES!"

With that said the twins rush out of the room leaving 8 confused teens in the room.

"Well ok, let's look at what else we got…" I say trying to process what just happened.

 _SilverWolfCub_

 _This is a cool truth and dare! Ok, my dare..._

 _The Ppunk girls get to do anything to the Ppg and Rrb for 10 min, but then the ppg and rrb can beat them up after for an hour. Also Boomer- I give you a cookie, cause you've been through a lot._

 _Bloss and Brick- Cause Blossick's my fav (Boomubbles is close second) you guys get tons of chocolate for 5 min then it goes away._

 _And last Mickey,- I dare you to walk up to a random guy, flirt then. kiss him_

"Well y'all are probably gonna hate this but please welcome the Powerpunk girls!" Micky says.

"FUCK MY LIFE" everyone says in unison.

"Oh shut it! You all know that you're lives just got better!" Brat says. **(Sorry if I got the names wrong)**

"What are we doing here anyway shortie" Berserk asks me.

"HEY I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZED!" I scream, rude much.

"Anyways you're here to do whatever you want to the ppgs and rrbs for 10 minutes but-" Micky started.

"SHUT UP, I DONT CARE, ANYTHING FOR THE ROWDYRUFFS" Brute says.

For the next 10 minutes Mickey and I are attempting to hod back three superpowered, pissed off girls trying to kill the girls who are trying to make out with their boyfriends.

Right at the 10-minute mark, we let go and it got bloody fast.

"What…the…fuck bitch?" asked a critically injured Berserk to Mickey.

"Well if you let me FINISH, I was going to say the girls would be able to beat you up after 10 minutes, sucks for you." Mickey said a little pissed.

With that the power punks left and hopefully won't come back, man I hate them.

"Ok, since Blossick is Wolfies' fave, me too dude, you get chocolate for five minutes." I tell the lovestruck reds, but I don't know if it's because of each other or for chocolate, it could go both ways.

"CHOOOOOCLAAAAAAATE!" screamed the happy reds. **(Spongebob reference anyone?)**

"While they do that, Mickey flirt with a random guy then kiss him." I say while smirking.

"I'll try but I'm not much of a flirter" she says the leaves and finds a random guy.

"Hi!" she says flirtatiously.

"Hey cutie" the boy says.

"I was wondering…DO YOU WANNA PUT YOUR MOUTH ON MY MOUTH" she said…why did she say that…

"Wha-" the boy started but was cut off but the soft lips of the Marvelous Mickey.

"BYE"

When she came back we were all silently judging her, but the real question is why does Boomer look so jealous?

"W-well that's all the time we have today. S-see you next time!"

 **Well wasn't that fun dabby dosey! See ya next time!**


	8. Author's Note!

**HEEEEEEYYYYYYY**

 **I was just wondering, not anytime soon though, would you guys be interested in a Boomer and Mickey story? I really want to make one after I finish either this or Monster, but not if y'all wouldn't want one. LET ME KNOW!**

 **HAVE A TERRIFIC DAY FROM KK!**


End file.
